


Дальнейшее изучение

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: На третий день в медотсеке обнаруживается не только Маккой.





	Дальнейшее изучение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Further Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126632) by [starsandgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces). 



На третий день в медотсеке обнаруживается не только Маккой.

Чехов хлопает, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, когда видит там Кирка.

— Капитан! Простите, я не думал, что вы будете здесь. Мой вопрос может подождать до завтра, я…

— Успокойся, Чехов, это я позвал его, — говорит Маккой. — Готовься и ложись на биокровать.

Он, конечно, слышал слухи о том, что Маккой и Кирк вместе, но в свете последних событий игнорировать их было легко. Теперь же он не уверен. И, пока он раздевается за ширмой, он слышит, как они тихо переговариваются. В ожидании он садится на кровать, стараясь не прислушиваться.

— Сегодня ты будешь отвлекаться на своего партнера, — говорит Чехову Маккой, подходя к кровати. Кирк следует за ним. — Ты будешь сосать вне зависимости от того, что я буду делать. И не кончишь до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из нас тебе не скажет.

— Я бы спросил, согласен ли ты, но и так понятно, что да, — хмыкает Кирк. Он смотрит — с почти зловещей усмешкой во взгляде — на член Чехова, который уже блестит от смазки, упираясь в живот, и расстегивает молнию на брюках, спуская их с бедер и становясь ближе к кровати. И у него тоже уже стоит.

Маккой касается Чехова ртом почти в тот же момент, когда член Кирка оказывается перед его губами и проскальзывает внутрь. Чехов старается вспомнить, что вчера делал Маккой, и лижет под головкой, прежде чем шире открыть рот.

Ему неудобно — особенно из-за того, что рука Кирка удерживает его за шею, — но кажется, что это даже помогает. Он опирается на локоть, другой рукой обвивая Кирка за пояс и принимая член настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, одновременно с этим с трудом дыша через нос и стараясь подавить рвотный рефлекс.

Его хватает ненадолго, но после ему в голову приходит идея подражать движениям Маккоя. Когда его язык скользит вдоль вен, Чехов делает то же с членом Кирка. Он не задумывается слишком сильно, а потому внезапно обнаруживает, что гораздо ближе к оргазму, чем ожидал.

— Господи, Боунс, он копирует тебя, — задыхаясь, произносит Кирк и смотрит на монитор биокровати. — Притормози, а то он вот-вот кончит.

Чехов хнычет вокруг члена Кирка, когда рот Маккоя исчезает и на смену ему приходит твердая ладонь, ложащаяся на основание члена.

— Еще рано, парень, — говорит Маккой. — Сосредоточься.

После почти мучительно долгих минут, которые Чехов тратит на то, чтобы не отвлекаться и делать Кирку лучший минет, на который он способен, он чувствует, как Маккой сначала касается кончика головки губами, а после накрывает весь член ртом. В таких условиях смириться с болью в челюсти, оказывается, проще.

Кроме того теперь ему не надо так часто останавливаться и начинать сначала — он действительно понимает, что к чему, когда Кирк вплетает пальцы в его волосы и, задыхаясь, стонет. Его член выглядит так, будто Кирк вот-вот кончит, и спустя пару мгновений — он изливается Чехову в рот. Он отходит на полшага назад, вытаскивая, и Чехов изо всех сил старается проглотить все, не проронив ни капли.

— Заставь его кончить сейчас, — тихо выдыхает Кирк. Он опирается о стену и без особого энтузиазма пытается натянуть брюки обратно.

Маккой своим языком делает что-то _волшебное_ , но Чехову это на самом деле не нужно. Одного только разрешения Кирка хватает, чтобы его выбросило за край и он кончил, тяжело опускаясь на кровать. Маккой выпрямляется, вытирая уголок рта большим пальцем.

— Я хочу трахать его и смотреть, как он сосет твой член, Боунс, — говорит Кирк, мягко поглаживая поясницу Маккоя под рубашкой.

Чехова внезапно озаряет мысль о том, что он никогда не видел Маккоя без рубашки, или хотя бы обнаженным ровно настолько, чтобы видеть только его член. 

— Пожалуйста, — произносит он, смотря на них. — Я тоже этого хочу.

— Одевайся, Чехов, — отвечает Маккой, оборачиваясь к Кирку и не смотря на то, как Чехов, чуть пошатываясь, встает с кровати и одевается. — Мне нужно закончить смену, Джим.

— Это не так уж долго. Свяжись с М’Бенгой и скажи ему, что он нужен тебе здесь немного раньше, а потом иди к нам в мою каюту. Если спросит — скажешь, что это мой приказ.

— Не смейте начинать без меня, Джеймс.

Кирк улыбается и легко толкает Маккоя в плечо, а после берет Чехова за руку и тащит его к двери.

— Пойдем, Чехов. Не будем терять время.

***

В каюте капитан бесстыдно скидывает форму.

— Это был первый раз, когда ты делал минет? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как Чехов стаскивают свою одежду, но гораздо медленнее. Тот кивает. — Это было не так плохо. Я думаю, Боунсу понравится. Хочешь, открою пару секретов?

— О, ладно, — нерешительно отвечает он.

— Оближи свой большой палец и надави им под яйцами, он это любит, — говорит Кирк. — Это его заводит каждый раз.

Чехов не знает, как ему отвечать на эту реплику, поэтому он просто кивает и садится на край кровати. Кирк лениво и будто нехотя ласкает себя, наблюдая за Чеховым.

— Сэр? — спрашивает он, слегка нервничая.

— Встань на колени и обопрись на локти, я подготовлю тебя, — Кирк берет в руки тюбик со смазкой, открывает его и выдавливает немного на пальцы, не тратя время на то, чтобы покрыть их полностью.

— На кровать?

— У тебя будут ожоги от ковра, если ты будешь на полу, — задумчиво смотря на него, говорит Кирк. — Всему свое время, но, пожалуй, не сегодня. Пока ты не втянешься. Или ты уже втянулся? Ладно, не отвечай, просто займи нужную позу.

Чехов делает, как ему сказали; медленно, не только потому, что это ему в новинку, но еще и потому, что это все — с капитаном. Он чувствует, как кровь одинаково сильно приливает и к щекам, и между ног. А после Кирк встает позади него, и два холодных, скользких пальца проникают внутрь.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — спрашивает Кирк. Он растягивает его медленно, долго и уверенно прокручивая пальцы внутри Чехова.

— Тх-х… только с собой, капитан, — отвечает Чехов, подаваясь назад, на пальцы Кирка со стоном, полным нужды.

— Отличная мысль. Может быть, однажды ты позволишь мне взглянуть.

— О, да, — произносит он ровно в тот момент, когда пальцы Кирка находят его простату. Он глубоко вдыхает и на мгновение удивляется тому, что еще не кончил. Его член все еще стоит, истекая смазкой.

Кирк склоняется над ним и шепчет:

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу трахнуть твою маленькую, узкую задницу, — он добавляет третий палец, и Чехов, издав стон наслаждения, слышит в его голосе усмешку, которая, должно быть, растянулась на губах. — Да, я знал, что тебе понравится. Дождись моего члена.

— Я не хочу ждать, — лихорадочно отвечает Чехов. Кирк молчит, но слегка ускоряет движение пальцев. — Нет, пожалуйста.

Теперь он слышит удивленный выдох, когда Кирк осторожно вытаскивает пальцы и надавливает головкой члена на вход, медленно скользя внутрь. 

— Расслабься, ну же, — говорит Кирк, и голос его звучит напряженно. Он накрывает член Чехова ладонью, поглаживая его, пока входит, слегка покачивая бедрами и с каждым толчком продвигается чуть глубже. — Твою же мать, какой ты узкий. Дай мне пару минут, Чехов.

Чехов старается расслабиться, и, должно быть, у него получается, потому что Кирк удовлетворенно выдыхает и входит до конца. Он пару раз легко проводит по члену Чехова, тяжело дыша, а после кладет ладони ему на бедра и начинает медленно двигаться. Чехов опирается на локти и подается на каждый толчок. 

И никто из них не слышит, как открывается дверь.

— Черт возьми, Джим, что я сказал вам насчет того, чтобы начинать без меня?

Они оба смотрят на Маккоя, и Кирк произносит:

— Заткнись и раздевайся, Боунс.

Маккой выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет возражать, но в итоге он просто расстегивает брюки и стягивает их на ходу. Рубашка присоединяется к брюкам на полу, и он забирается на кровать, вставая перед Чеховым, который тут же жадно тянется ртом к его члену, возбужденному не до конца, но твердеющему от каждого движения языка.

От каждого толчка Кирка Чехов подается вперед, пока Маккой не кладет руки ему на плечи, чтобы удержать на месте. Тянущая боль в челюсти не заставляет себя ждать, но Чехов решает не отвлекаться на это ощущение, продолжая языком вылизывать член и втягивать щеки, когда Маккой толкается в его рот.  
Внезапно вспомнив про подсказку, данную Кирком, Чехов облизывает палец, не выпуская член изо рта, а после, нежно поглаживая, касается им яиц Маккоя. Очевидно, Кирк был прав, потому что Маккой ногтями впивается в плечо Чехова и быстрее вбивается в его рот, почти рыча, когда кончает.

И даже несмотря на то, что это происходит быстрее, чем Чехов ожидал, он не так уж сильно шокирован тем, что ему кончают в рот. Ощущается не лучше, чем в первый раз, но глотать уже легче.

Кирк начинает трахать Чехова всерьез, как только Маккой укладывается в изголовье, пристально наблюдая за ними. Он кладет одну руку ему на поясницу, заставляя опереться на локти, и под новым углом вбивается в него, пока Чехов не стонет громче и не цепляется за простынь, чтобы удержаться. Он не может коснуться себя, потому что Кирк трахает его достаточно сильно, чтобы он двумя руками держался за кровать, но и тот не спешит помочь ему.

Кирк ругается в голос, кончая и продолжая насаживать Чехова на свой член. Этого слишком много, но — вместе с тем — и слишком мало. Он едва соображает, когда Кирк выходит из него и заставляет лечь рядом с Маккоем, который тут же кладет ладонь ему на грудь.

— Ты не кончал все это время? Какой способный ученик,— говорит Маккой, кивая Кирку. Тот обвивает член Чехова ладонью и доводит его до разрядки всего парой движений. 

— Я могу научиться большему, — произносит Чехов, едва восстановив дыхание, и на это уходит больше времени, чем он предполагал.

Кирк смеется, и они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами с Маккоем, который поглаживает волосы Чехова.

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.


End file.
